Lumiia
Lumiia is a Draenei mage, and the long-lost younger sister of Tuuron. Poor girl. Appearance For a seven-foot tall, blue-skinned, horned, hoofed and tailed girl, Lumiia is actually somewhat cute. She has large eyes and soft features, which combined with the deep blue freckles that liberally dot her cheeks, give her the impression of being quite young. (Of course, being a Draenei, that could mean anything, really) While of average height for her race, she is relatively lightly built, further emphasizing the point. Her horns are of average size, sweeping back over her head and lying relatively flat to her skull. Lumiia has long, green-black hair that she typically wears loose and swept down over one side of her face. As a mage, she prefers to wear long, flowing robes, preferably in "cooler" colours such as blue, white or purple. She apparently prefers those because they match her skin. She will typically carry a staff, but it is obvious that she is not practiced with using it as a weapon. When wielding it, she does her best to look determined and aggressive. Unfortunately, this seems to end up more as "cuter" then anything else. Personality Despite being very "alien" to Azerothians, Lumiia is very casual and friendly. Warm and outgoing, she enjoys meeting new people and discovering new things. She finds exploration of Azeroth to be quite enjoyable, wanting to learn more about the strange new world she has found herself in as well as its interesting peoples and cultures. Much like her (incredibly irritating) older brother, she finds what would be considered mundane by many to be amusing or strange. However, she is a lot quieter about it. While she is a trained mage, she is a lot less studious then the stereotype. In truth, she would rather spend time with her friends, socializing and enjoying herself, then studying arcane lore. She likes to joke around and have a laugh, but is far from obnoxious or loud about it (unlike some other people). More importantly, despite her light-headed and almost ambivalent nature, she can be relied upon to act when needed. She will not run from a fight or shrink from a challenge, especially not when she feels that her friends or new home is threatened. Compared to some other Draenei, she seems to be a lot less aggressive or angry towards the Horde and the Orcs and Blood Elves in particular. Or she may simply be better at hiding it and acting nice. Lumiia is about the only person in the universe who seems to get all of Tuuron's jokes, presumably because she grew up with him. History Those were the millennia... Like her brother - and virtually every other Draenei - very little can be said for certain aobut Lumiia's past. At some point, she lived with him in a village in Terrokar Forest, south of the temple of Archidoun. Lumiia has said little aobut these days, only that she liked to watch the Torranches at play in the surrounding forest. By all accounts, this was a relatively peaceful time, the Draenei unconcerned with the outside world and lacking in threats. However, it did not last forever. The town was attacked and desotryed by the Orcish Horde, wiped out as a part of the Burning Leigon's campaign of genocide against the Draenei who had defied them so long ago. Lumiia was one of only two survivors, along with Tuuron. She had managed to find shelter, and been missed in their subsequent searches for survivors. The pair of them travelled north, heading to Zangarmarsh to join with the other Draenei refugees that had fled the destruction unleashed upon them. Despite what had happened, however, she tried to keep her spirits high, knowing that the pair of them were very fortunate simply to be alive. However, she also noticed that her brother seemed very depsondant, seemingly lost overh is faliure as a protector of the community. She knew that there was nothing he could have done, but at the same time, she could understand his feelings. The middle years Lumiia stayed with the rest of the hidden Draenei population, quietly sheltering in the dark, secret places in the marsh. During this time, she focused on her magical studies. It was her hope that, through the arcane, the Draenei may find some way to fight back against the monsters that the Orcs had become. While she was interested in the Shamanic ways introduced by the Broken, she felt that the Draenei would be better served by focusing on known skills. At the same time, she saw her brother's dedication to the call of the elements, and his whole-hearted embracement on the Shamanic path. While she mightn ot have entirely agreed with it, she did see the change in him. As he grew to learn his new path, he went from sullen and despondant to confident, boisterous and outgoing. Even following the destruction of Draeneor, Lumiia remained focused on her own training and studies, beliving that events had been set in motion that would, eventually, lead to freedom for her race and the downfall of the Horde and the Leigon. Hopelesly Lost The fall of Magtheredon and subsequent events bought both joy and loss to the pair of them. Joy, as they worked alognside Velen and the rest of their race, as well as the free Broken, to liberate the Exodar from the Illidari, and then to travel to the world that had been foretold, the world where the Army of the Light awaited them. For those moments, it seemed that the Draenei's long years of suffering and exile would be rewarded. However, thigns did not go as planned. When the Exodar crashed into Azuremyst island, Lumiia was seperated from her brother. Awakening in Ammen Vale, she found that she was alone, with no sign of him. Fearing the worst, she remained determined to press on regardless and do all that she could for her people. And, at the same time, she hoped that she could find her beloved brother. In the end, the pair were reunited, albiet under rather unsual circumstances. While traveling in Azuremyst and Bloodmyst, Lumiia came to the attention of a group known as The Order. Determined to make more allies amongst the Draenei, The Order recruited her into their ranks. It was there that she also met one of its newest – and loudest members, her long-lost older brother. Behind the Scenes She is not a Sith Lord, nor does the have a whip or any mechanical bits. Stop asking her. category:Alliance category:Characters category:Draenei category:Mage category:The Order Category:Articles by Rick R